


The First Time We Kissed

by fell_in_love_didnt_you



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fell_in_love_didnt_you/pseuds/fell_in_love_didnt_you
Summary: Simon thinks back to those first few electric kisses with Baz as he visits Watford for the first time after the final showdown.





	The First Time We Kissed

The first visit to Watford after leaving had Simon dry-heaving before he even stepped out of the cab. 

He was visiting for two very good reasons. 

(1). Penny had invited him out. He hadn’t seen his best friend in about a month, and the lack of his better (platonic) half was starting to wear on him. He’d been setting fire to more food and not focusing on his required reading for university. 

And (2). Baz. Baz Baz Baz Baz Baz. There was no place to begin with Baz. Everything that had transpired in those few days had amassed to this weird thing that they were doing: kissing, holding hands, cuddling, sharing secrets, and so much more. The list went on and on and on. 

Simon had to admit that the kisses and the cuddles were sublime, and he enjoyed being allowed into Baz’s labyrinth of a mind. There were secrets whispered in the darkest of nights (through the Normal cell phone Simon had purchased for the both of them) that chilled Simon to the bone, and the fact that he was trusted to keep and hold them was…it was so fucking strange. They’d spent so many years at odds, always trying to one-up each other and make the other look bad. It was so strange to finally be on the same side, but it was so comforting to finally be on the same side. 

So, yeah…Simon was coming back for the right reasons. He’d been terrified that the magical forcefield or restraint or whatever wouldn’t actually allow him to enter the grounds, but the cab rolled up just through the gates of the school, and after he’d paid the fee, Simon stepped out of the cab and took in a breath of Watford air. 

It smelled different from the Normal world. Even though Simon no longer had his magic, he could still smell it and feel it in the air. There was a light singe to his arms and the smell of a faint bonfire lingering, and it was like his magic was back, even if it was only in the smell of the air and the feeling in his arms. 

Something holding him back from running through the courtyard and singing at the top of his lungs was the Weeping Tower in his peripheral and the hill he knew lingered where Ebb’s abandoned hut was. Penny had told him that someone from Dr. Wellbelove’s family had taken up the responsibility of keeping the goats in check. The fact that Simon could visit that hill once again and not be greeted with a kind smile and homemade sour cherry scones had nearly held him back completely, but hearing Penny beg him to visit had swayed him.

Speaking of, he heard the distinct laugh that he’d been so accustomed to in the distance. Simon turned his head away from the Weeping Tower and saw a flash of bright purple hair next to a pale, lanky body that towered over her. Simon felt a large smile flash across his face, and his feet were moving before he could stop them. The sprint easily winded him by the time he flung himself into Penny’s arms, but it was so easy to ignore that when she was here, hugging him and laughing in his ear. 

Simon stepped back and looked her over. Even in a few months, she’d changed from what he remembered. There was a more refined look in her eyes and a glint in her smile. Simon turned and saw the towering figure he’d seen next to his best friend: Baz. 

He was different, too. He’d filled out in his cheeks so he didn’t look as sallow. His eyes were brighter against the contrast of his pale skin which had flushed and tanned. His hair was still swept nicely across his head, showing Simon the widow’s peak sat atop his forehead, but it didn’t look as stiff as it had once seemed. There was an aura of déjà vu that surrounded Simon as they began to settle down. It brought him back to those strange weeks they’d first worked together filled with a tension none of them had understood. 

They settled into an easy rhythm after. Simon hadn’t touched Baz at all as they slowly walked around Watford. Every time their hands brushed, Simon felt a flush creep across his cheeks and butterflies churning his stomach in a way that made him bite down a smile. Every glance they shared across the dining hall tables was filled with the tension and power of a blackhole, sucking both of them in slowly. 

When Penny said goodnight after hanging out for hours in Mummer’s, there was a comfortable silence that filled the room. Simon looked over from the chair pulled up to the desk. He had Baz’s large, grey sweater pulled over his body. He’d changed into a pair of comfortable pajama bottoms and had taken the sweater from the edge of the bed Baz occupied. It smelled of bergamot and Baz. It was a smell Simon had complained about for years, but now it was something he savored when he could have it. He didn’t think there could ever be something that triggered so many memories like Baz’s overpriced shampoo and comfy sweaters. 

Baz looked over from where his eyes had drifted to the door. The smile was lingering on Simon’s lips like liquor on breath. This was the first time they’d had all day to just be together. Alone. It’s not like Simon hadn’t enjoyed Penny’s company, but there were things you couldn’t do to your boy-thing when your best friend was in the room. 

And that was another thing: Simon had no clue what they were. They kissed when they saw each other, hugged in the comfort of privacy, and (even though Baz would never admit it), they cuddled with each other when they shared the same bed. They really had all the makings between them for a relationship to be completely established, but Simon had never asked, and Baz had never brought it up. Whatever late-night conversations they’d had through the phone had never sprouted the question, and if they never established what they were, Simon would still be happy. 

Baz wrung his hands in the bedsheets. The low light of the desk lamp showed Baz’s flushed skin. Simon felt like he was peering into something he shouldn’t be seeing: Baz in an almost vulnerable state. 

Simon moved from his stationary position on the chair and onto Baz’s bed. It felt a little crammed with two bodies on the bed, but Simon supposed that was for a reason. Anathema had kept the both of them from punching each other unconscious in their younger years. Simon vaguely wondered if Anathema was prejudice to making out. He’d never really heard of roommates snogging at Watford (at least, not in their own rooms). And then Simon thought about how if any pain happened during sex, the Anathema would be in a conundrum because while it was consensual, it was still pain. His mind then wandered to BDSM, and he could feel himself blushing furiously before Baz’s low chuckle finally made him stop thinking altogether. 

“What are you thinking about that’s got you all red, Snow?” Baz asked, still laughing quietly. He brought his, albeit colder, hand to Simon’s cheek and swiped his thumb almost absentmindedly at the moles and blush on Simon’s cheeks. 

Simon laughed as well, though his was more nervous than out of any comedic means. “Anathema,” he admitted, an embarrassed smile tugging on his lips. When Baz’s eyebrows lifted up in question, Simon laughed louder, his hand coming to rest atop Baz’s thigh. There was a thick silence after that, and Simon slowly retracted his hand before he cleared his throat. “Um, I was thinking about us nearly killing each other but stopping because of Anathema.” 

Baz’s smile cooled down to a tiny smirk that played on his lips, and he smoothed his thumb a few more times over Simon’s cheek before leaning in for a kiss. It was short, and while Simon definitely wanted more, it felt good for the both of them to be so close again. After Baz stopped the kiss, their lips were still centimeters apart, and Simon could feel the breath from Baz ghosting over him. His hand had subconsciously gone back to play in Simon’s curls at the base of his neck, and Simon giggled at the light touch there. 

“I missed you,” Baz admitted, his voice below a whisper. Simon felt the movement of Baz’s lips against his own, and Simon agreed with a slight nod of his head. He lifted his eyes to Baz’s and felt an overwhelming amount of emotion overcome him. The grey of Baz’s eyes had a fire to it. They murmured secrets in the dark and whispered words that made Simon’s arm hair stand on its ends. 

“How much?” Simon asked with a sly smirk. The flicker of the flame in Baz’s eyes made Simon shiver, and he nearly gasped out loud when Baz’s hand snaked around his middle and pressed a little into his lower back. Simon regained his control and cocked an eyebrow. “Just that much?” 

Baz rolled his eyes and pressed his smooth lips against Simon’s chapped ones. That was the real difference between the both of them: Baz’s smoothness and cool attitude compared to Simon’s roller coaster of a life. They set each other equal, though. Even in the simplest of things like kisses, Simon was the overly enthusiastic one to where Baz was calm, calculated, and almost wary. He let Simon try to be in control for the beginning before he would coax him back to reality, maybe slip his tongue in and wait for Simon to be overwhelmed. 

Which Simon definitely was. His head was nearly spinning. God, how much of a horny teenager was he? He hadn’t kissed this boy in forever, and the first ten seconds he got his hands back on Baz, he was already getting hard. Jesus. This whole thing was annoying. 

Baz moved from Simon’s lips and pressed slow, warm kisses to Simon’s cheeks, forehead, and even one almost on his neck. Simon wasn’t even afraid when his lips descended there. The level of trust they shared now was insane. 

“I missed you, too,” Simon sighed as Baz left one last lingering kiss atop of one of the many moles that littered Simon’s skin. 

…

Simon awoke sweaty and with a pain in his lower back. An arm was thrown across his waist, and he felt Baz’s chest slowly rising and falling against his back. Small breaths were puffed against the back of his neck, and Simon felt a small shiver roll up his back when Baz shifted his arm to drag Simon even closer than they were before. 

The cover on the bed was thrown haphazardly over the lower half of both of their bodies. Simon could feel his thighs sticking together with a mixture of sweat and something else, and he blushed furiously at memories of last night. That didn’t help with the heat nearly cooking his body, so Simon threw the cover off of himself. This was precisely the moment he remembered that he was naked: completely naked. 

He curled in on himself and felt Baz shift behind him. Shit, Simon thought to himself. He could feel Baz’s bare legs against his own. He’d thrown the cover off of himself and Baz. Fuck. 

A low grumble against his neck tickled Simon vaguely, and he took Baz’s hand (that was curled against Simon’s chest now) in his own. Baz pressed tiny, feather-light kisses against the back of Simon’s neck, and Simon squeezed the pale hand inside of his own. 

“Good morning,” Simon whispered. He turned on his side to face Baz and nearly laughed his ass off at the state of Baz’s hair. It was half-smushed against the silk pillow, and the other half was sticking nearly straight up into the air. The state of it made Simon so shocked. He’d never seen the ‘Perfect Baz’ before the ‘Perfect’ happened. This was Baz…in the morning…after sex. 

Which seemed to be why Baz was smirking. Baz propped himself up on his elbow and used his other hand to stroke the side of Simon’s face. Warmth spread through where Baz touched, and Simon caught the hand in his own and pressed it against his cheek. 

It was again like the first time they’d kissed: waking up in each other’s arms, Simon wanting more, and Baz just giving it to him.


End file.
